fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loon of the Rings: A Tribute to Brak
The Loon of the Rings: A Tribute to Brak is a ''Brak Show'' one-shot written by Psychid (Psychid45 on the Wiki). It is the first non-[[w:c:YuGiOh:Yu-Gi-Oh!|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] fan fiction written by him, as well as the first fan fiction to have a story rating above K+. It is also the second fan fiction to celebrate a certain holiday, the first being ''A GX Fireworks Fiesta (which no longer exists as of December 14, 2012). General Information *'Title:' The Loon of the Rings: A Tribute to Brak *'Author(s):' Psychid *'Genre(s):' Humor/Parody *'Date of Publication:' December 13, 2007 *'Story Rating:' T *'Status:' Complete Characters (In Order of Appearance) *Brak's mother ("Mom") *Brak's father ("Dad") *Brak *Zorak *Unnamed alien bank teller *Clarence *Unnamed alien store guard *Unnamed rich alien #1 *Unnamed rich alien #2 Storyline The story begins at Brak's house, where Mom is washing dishes and Dad is reading an article about experiments proving the existance of unicorns. Not long after, Brak rushes into the room to celebrate Christmas. Mom, for one, is not amused by this time of year, mainly because Dad keeps forgetting to buy her a Christmas present. Dad attempts to give her some good excuses as to why he didn't buy her one this year, all of them unbelievable. She then asks Dad to have a meeting with her. Later that day, inside the family garage (which they apparently have), Dad tells his son that he is actually deciding to buy Mom a Christmas present. However, he is only doing this to avoid being put to work by mother, and argues that he is a lazy bum, and that he is "so damn proud of his supreme laziness", and will "stay that way until the very end". Suddenly, Zorak hops into the scene, and informs the two that the stores are closing soon for the holidays. This promts Dad to get a present right away, with Brak and Zorak loyally following him. He even promises to buy Zorak a present meant to torture others. Meanwhile, at the store, the three try to decide upon what to buy Mom. They eventually come across a topaz ring, which is too expensive, even for them. Its price is ninety-nine thousand, eight hundred ninety-five dollars and forty-nine cents ($99,895.49), according to Brak. Seeing they do not have much money, they decide to find a way to get some money. Thus, they go to the bank, so Dad can withdraw all of his savings. But, according to the alien bank teller working there, he has none, possibly because he didn't deposit any to begin with. Shortly after they leave, Zorak furiously returns to the bank and robs it. During his escape, he tells Dad and Brak to come with him. Along on the pursuit, the three pass Clarence, who is running a charity drive. Zorak gives him the stolen money; Clarence thanks him, thinking he is actually doing something selfless for a change. In truth, he is actually setting him up; as soon as the police arrive and learn about the stolen money, they arrest him. This only makes things worse, because now they have no money to buy the ring. This gives Zorak another idea. That very idea is to rob the store of its ring. Along the way, Zorak picks up the Whipshocker 9000. But much to everyone's dismay, the ring is missing. Their robbery is cut short by an alien store guard, who catches them in the act. Just when all hope is lost, Brak notices two rich aliens, one of them holding the topaz ring. This time, Dad has an idea, which involves "bartering". Thus, he, along with Brak and Zorak, disguise themselves as a salesperson, and robs the aliens of the ring, much to their frustration. Shortly after the deception's discovery, the costume falls off, revealing the salesperson is a fraud. Once again, the three make a run for it. Fortunately, they arrive just in time to barracade the door. Also, Mom is inside, giving Dad the opportunity to present the ring to her. Just when it is truly a happy moment, everyone bursts in to blame Dad for the mishaps that have been going on. Thundercleese even blames him for "vandalizing his fortress by painting it pink", which he apparently did last week. The epilogue invovles Dad working like a dog, and Zorak being sentenced to prison for crimes involving his Whipshocker 9000. Trivia *This story's title is a pun of J. R. R. Tolkien's ''The Lord of the Rings''. *This story's original title was The Looney Lord of the Rings: A Tribute to Brak. It was changed to shorten the title. Reception This story welcomed positive reviews. Silvolf, a user very much familiar with The Brak Show (and a fan of Zorak), thanked Psychid for telling her about this. She was especially pleased with how he "stayed nicely with the spirit of the show", and the "wonderful Zorak goodness throughout". AgentKaz thought it was "so hilarious, it made her cry". The story itself has 170 and 3 favorites. It is not added to any communities on FanFiction.Net as of yet. External Links *The Loon of the Rings: A Tribute to Brak on FanFiction.Net *Reviews for The Loon of the Rings: A Tribute to Brak on FanFiction.Net Category:Fan Fiction Category:Psychid